


Scale my Heart

by crystalklances



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scale my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on time to post it on Valentine's Day ahah. Cute fluff for the occassion! And again, me having fun with headcanons. Hope you enjoy!

Brendan was staring into the mirror, over and over trying to fix something even though there was nothing in need to be fixed. He was just nervous. It was a certain day of the year, and he had planned to do a certain thing.

Yes, he wanted to confess his feelings on Valentine’s Day, and give a heartscale as a gift. He couldn’t think of anything better, and heartscales are pretty so that’s at least something. And if things didn’t go well, he could just pretend it was just a cool friendly gesture, help out a fellow trainer and _~friend~_.

Of course, though, he really hoped he didn’t have to do that because it was hard enough already to do this. You’d expect that a hero, savior of their region, world, universe, and League Champion, would be full of courage… but not when it came to personal approaches like that. And confessing your feelings to the boy you like definitely fell into that category.

He sighed, giving his reflection another critical look over. In that moment, he wasn’t really happy with his looks, but nothing he could change about that. He had a date to go to. Well, not a _date_. Just meeting to hang out, as they did more and more often lately, ever since they both came to the Battle Resort. It was just really convenient that it just so happened to also be on this day.

He finally stepped away, and made his way to leave the Pokécenter. He glanced around; they had agreed to meet here, and then decide where they wanted to go, but it seemed he was too early. He sighed, leaning against the building and hoping to get at least a little shade. Sometimes he really hated the hot tropical climate of the Hoenn region, wishing to be back home in Johto where he didn’t feel like he was being toasted all the time. Sometimes he hated having tanned so much, too. But then again, if he hadn’t moved here, hadn’t left on a journey, he wouldn’t have met --

“Brendan!” A voice calling his name interrupted his thought. At once, he turned to the direction of the familiar sound, face instantly lighting up as he saw Wally running up to him. “I’m sorry you had to wait” the boy apologized before even coming to a stop.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. I didn’t even wait that long” Brendan said at once. He really didn’t mind, and it was his own fault for being early.

Wally finally stopped next to Brendan, catching his breath. It always made Brendan happy to notice this took him less and less time each time they met. “So where do you wanna go?” Wally asked.

“Oh, uh, we could just walk around for now? Maybe sit somewhere on the beach. Somewhere where there’s shade” Brendan replied.

“Sure, sounds nice!” Wally smiled, and they started walking, a nice slow pace.

Brendan kind of wished it was evening; sunset would provide for some nice romantic mood, as would starshine and moonlight. (He was still kind of disappointed he didn’t get to take Wally to the astronomy show in Mossdeep because Mom kind of decided he had to ask May). After walking around for a while, they stopped by some palm trees, and Brendan was relieved that there weren’t too many people around. They settled down on the sand, letting their Pokémon out to play on the beach, and just chattered as usual.

However, Brendan kept fidgeting, and it didn’t go unnoticed. “Is something wrong?” Wally asked with a hint of worry.

“Uh, I -” Just why did he have to stutter now of all times. “There’s… there’s something I wanted to tell you…”

“Hm...?”

Wally was looking at him, waiting patiently for him to speak again. Brendan could feel that Gardevoir was looking at him, too; he could sense the encouragements his Pokémon was giving. Taking a deep breath, and holding onto the heartscale in his hand, he started speaking again. “You know, I - I really like you, and I mean, like - not, not just as a normal friend but like, uh…” Growing more and more flustered, and face probably red as a Tamato Berry, he ended up just holding out the heartscale and finally blurting out: “Will you be my boyfriend?”

For a moment, Wally just stared, wide-eyed and mouth slightly open, and Brendan’s heart was beating fast in anticipation. But, finally, Wally smiled softly, and with gentle hands, took the heartscale from Brendan. “I’ll be really happy to be your boyfriend.”

And Brendan smiled too, letting out a soft laugh of relief. “Then, does that mean I can hold your hand?”

“Sure.”

And both at the same time, they reached out for the other’s hand, and it made both of them giggle.

 

Later, when they were walking back to the direction of the Pokécenter as well as the way to the harbor and the staircase to the Battle Maison (Brendan smiling to himself because they were still holding hands), Wally suddenly said: “You know, I didn’t think you could be so flustered and shy.”

That of course, led to some more being flustered. “T-that’s -- just- just because I seem cool most of the time doesn’t mean--”

But Wally interrupted him with a soft laugh. “Sorry, it’s just, usually being shy and flustered is my thing, you know? So it’s kind of funny, and…” now he was the one blushing, “it’s kind of cute? And, thinking that it’s because of me, that… kind of makes me happy.”

“You got it wrong” Brendan mumbled, “it’s YOU who’s the cute one.”

 

There really had been nothing to worry about, and, Brendan thought, maybe all the nerves had even helped him. Either way, in the end, everything went very well, and he was very happy.

They both were, together.


End file.
